


Untitled

by tella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tella/pseuds/tella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-telling of, 4x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Teen Wolf fic. It was originally a scene that I've changed from a much longer fic I'm writing. I haven't seen any of season 4 but I was re-reading this and felt with a few changes it could stand on its own.
> 
> not beta

Stiles came to an abrupt stop causing Malia and Liam to bump into him.

“Stiles?” Malia said as she prodded him in the back.

Stiles ignored her as he continued to stare at Derek, a newly human and badly wounded Derek, who was lying in a pool of his blood with Braeden leaning over him as she pressed down hard on his wound.

“I'm …sorry…” Derek coughed.

“Don’t talk.” Braeden told him.

Derek grunted in pain but he ignored her as he wheezed, “I'm… I lied…I'm sorry…”

“Derek?” Braeden said as she looked up at him confused only to see that he wasn't looking at her but at Stiles.

“I…lied...” he stared into Stiles eyes, “I thought… I …we had… time… enough time to… but I shou… shouldn't have… sent you …away…I …” he trailed off as he began to cough.

“You’re an asshole, a douchebag.” Stiles gasped as he ran over to Derek and pushed Braeden out of the way as he took over tending to the wound, with a glare at Derek he added, “An asshole.”

“I know,” Derek laughed weakly, “I’m sorry… I thought … I was gonna go with Cora and …come back …when you had finished …school, but…then …the deadpool …and now…” he paused and took a deep breath as he reached up and cupped Stiles check as he said, “I love you, I want you to know that. I’m in lo…”

“Don’t. Stop, you sound like your saying goodbye.” Stiles pleaded, “You’re gonna be fine, we’re gonna be fine.”

“Tell me.” Derek gasped.

“Don’t.” Stiles said as he bit his lip to stop from crying.

“Please.” Derek pleaded. “I just want to hear you say it once, please.”

“I love you.” 

“Love you, too.” Derek whispered as he smiled up at Stiles before he his eyes closed.

“Derek!” Stiles gasped when he realised that Derek had stopped breathing, “Derek please…wake up …please…”

He buried his head in Derek chest as he pleaded with Derek to wake up and to stay with him. He was so lost in his grief that he missed when Kate and the Berserkers turned up and began to attack the others.

He jumped when Kira crouched down beside him and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back, “Stiles? Stiles, I am so sorry but I need… I need you.” She paused as she took a deep breath and continued, “Scott…Scott’s in trouble…he…Kate, she turned him into a Berserker and…he…he doesn’t recognise any of us …I’m afraid he’s gonna kill someone… or Chris may kill him…”

Stiles nodded and bent down and place a kiss on Derek’s forehead before he stood up and followed Kira into the caves.

 

*** *** ***

 

Stiles grunted in pain as he clutched his side, trying to stop the bleeding, as he crawled backwards to get away from Kate as she stalked towards him.

“I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Kate growled as she stood above him, “But Peter was sure that he could get Malia to wrap you around her pretty little fingers, but I saw that touching little scene outside earlier,” she knelt down beside him and grabbed his hair to pull his head back as she snarled, “But I knew you would be the one to ruin all our plans.”

She pulled back he clawed hand and growled as she went to slash at his throat but she paused as a loud growl came from the mouth if the cave.

Stiles eyes widened as he saw a black wolf with piercing blue eyes. Kate quickly stood up and pulled a gun from her belt but the wolf lunged at her and knocked her down. Stiles scrambled away from the struggling Kate and wolf, never taking his eyes off them. He jumped when Scott, Liam and Kira came up behind him. The two boys helped him up while Kira checked his bleeding side.

“It’s not too deep, you’ll be fine.” She smiled up at him but saw that he was still looking at the wolf and Kate fight, “Derek.”

“What?” He asked as she frowned down at her.

“The wolf, it’s Derek.” She said, smile brightening up her face.

“Derek?” He asked, hope clear in his voice as his gaze went back to the wolf.

They watched in silence as the wolf bit Kate in the leg before it began to change until Derek stood in front of Kate.

“You…you died…I saw…” Kate stammered as she stared up at him.

“Almost, but I found out I had something to live for,” Derek said, he flicked his eyes to Stiles, eyes catching the boys as he smiled and added, “Someone to live for.”

He took a step forward with a raised hand and aimed for her throat but stopped as Chris called for him to stop. He turned and found Chris at the mouth of the cave, Braeden and a few of his hunters behind him.

“Derek, don’t.” Chris said as she stepped closer to the group.

“Why? After everything she’s done. Everything she’s put us throw.” Liam spat.

“Because she has answers that I need.” Chris answered.

Chris and Derek stared as they silently studied each other before Derek nodded and stepped back to allow Chris to walk over to Kate, “Take her, but if I see her in Beacon Hills again I will kill her.”

“Agreed,” Chris nodded, “But trust me, where she’s going she’s never gonna see daylight again.” 

They watched as Chris and his hunters gathered up Kate, Peter and Malia and dragged them out of the cave and into the waiting SUVs before they drove off.

“Derek?” Braeden said as she took a step towards him only to stumble as Stiles rushed past her and threw himself into Derek’s arms. Braeden glared at them as them as they whispered to each other, both reassuring each other that they were there and alive, she huffed as she picked up her gun and stormed out of the cave.

Stiles pulled back and bit his lip as he asked, “Are you gonna go after her?”

“Yes, no…I should…” Derek frowned, “I at least need to explain it to her.”

“But your…your coming back,” Stiles stammered as his old insecurities came back, “To me, I mean. You’re coming back to me.”

“Yes, to you. I’m always going to come back to you.” Derek smiled at him.

“Okay,” Stiles said, smiling brightly as he took a step back.

“I meant what I said.” Derek said as he tugged Stiles back into his arms and kissed his forehead as he added, “And almost dyeing, again, it made me realise that the life we lead, we might not have enough time. So I don’t want to lie or pretend anymore. I want to be with you. I want to date you and have dinner with you and your dad and…”

“My…my dad?” Stiles asked shocked.

“Yes, if we do this I don’t to hide this. You’re too important to me to hide.” He smiled as Stiles nodded and, “I’m gonna take you home and see about your side, then I’ll find Braeden and talk to her.”

“You might need these.” Kira broke in, holding out his clothes, “We found them back where you…”

“Thanks.” He said as he took them and quickly got dressed and with one last kiss he helped Stiles out to the cars.

 

*** *** ***


End file.
